An irresistible urge
by Batajitsu
Summary: Another attempt at humour by me, One shot  Reno's bored, so he decides to have some fun with the newest member on their team, Elena. Rated T for some sugestive content. Wrote in under thirty minutes, nothing serious.


**An irresistible urge**

**By Batajitsu**

"Yo rookie" Reno called out, a small smile playing on his face as he beckoned for Elena to come to where he was crouched down looking at something.

"What do you want Reno?" Elena snapped, frustration over the last few days of torment finally getting to her head.

"Yo, just come here for a sec" He called back in a cheery voice. Beckoning with one of his hands, all the while still smiling with his eyes closed, as though to lure her into a false sense of security.

She wasn't that naive.

Reluctantly she walked over to where Reno was crouched down, she couldn't refuse a senior officers request, it was unprofessional like.

"What do you want now Reno?" She replied once she was standing over his crouched form.

He waved her in closer, beckoning her to crouch down beside him.

"What would you pay for these..." Reno whispered holding up three small video disks, each with the words "security tape" listed on each.

"What the... Reno what is this?" Elena demanded, eyeing the security tapes, as though they were poison.

"Yo chill..." Reno replied back, his grin widening as he stood up and walked over to a small video player. "Come here" he requested, once more beckoning to Elena, as he inserted the disks.

She complied, when she was standing next to the screen, Reno hit the play button on the first tape.

On screen.

The camera was fogged from the steam, but dimly Elena could make out the shape of a male, Tseng entering the changing rooms, there was a slight pause of static as fog steamed up the lenses before the video returned to normal showing each detail as he removed his top, ready to enter the shower of the ShinRa male changing rooms.

"Sir this is!" Elena screeched in horror, yet her eyes didn't remove themselves from the TV. She felt her cheeks blush crimson.

"Three hundred gill and the tapes are yours rookie!" Reno grinned, stopping the tape.

"That... That's ludicrous!" Elena shouted, her voice squeaking as she did so. "This is illegal!"

"Yo, Yo... Ok... ok... I'll just leave the tapes here and close my eyes.. Should they be gone and three hundred gill in their place, I'll just assume someone stole it.. K rookie?" He grinned, and closed his eyes, counting slowly down from ten as he did so.

With glowing pink cheeks, Elena quickly swiped the two tapes, dumping a small lump of cash on the table, before running out the door, the disks clutched firmly in her hands.

"Did she do it?" A voice asked from the shadows, as Rude emerged, his sunglasses still on despite being in the darkened room.

"Yo, partner of course, what I tell ya aye?" Reno replied, as he grinned even wider.

"This... Should be amusing," Reno stated, as he stared at the now static TV.

Later that day, nestled comfortably into her large double bed, dressed in her favorite pink buttoned P.Js, Elena quickly turned on her TV, inserting one of the disks Reno sold her, into her DVD drive, pressing the play button, she sat back, a guilty smile on her face as she watched the screen.

Unknowns to her, outside her window, on the fifty third floor, Reno and Rude where crouched with stealth gear, clinging from small suction pads, just outside her window, smiles of amusement on their faces.

"O wow..." Elena whispered, biting on a nail as she did so, as she watched Tseng enter the shower room.

Again a small static burst through the transmission, Elena assumed the condensation was messing with the camera.

The camera reassumed, with Tseng taking his shirt off slowly, his hair held a small towel over the top of his head, no doubt to lessen perspiration, Elena thought, but that wasn't the part of his body she was staring at this time. She bit into her nails more, as Tseng took his pants off, exposing small pink underwear.

"Oh wow.." Elena whispered, "His allot thinner then I imagined..."

Slowly Tseng took his last item of clothing off, before stepping into the shower.

Her face flushed bright red, as the tape ended.

Quickly, she found herself rushing to the second tape, quickly placing it inside the TV and pressing play.

On screen stood Tseng once more, this time outside the shower, a towel wrapped around his head and his waist. God his dreamy, she thought, she edged closer to the screen.

"Yo rookie..." A voiced called out

What the hell, Elena wondered aloud.

Slowly the camera zoomed in, until the tattooed face of not Tseng.. But Reno was exposed on the video.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" She screeched, "RENO I'M GANNA KILL YOU!" She screamed.

Outside her window, both Turks laughed, especially Rude, noticing that his partner wore pink underwear.


End file.
